Searching for you Old version
by ironfire13
Summary: Ironfire is blurr's bondmate before he went to earth for the mission. But when she gets the news that Blurr's missing in action she sets out to find him.With two younglings in tow it might be harder then it seems. First romance story tips are needed!
1. READ!

**I have good news so don't freak! I'm going to delete this story.**

**Now before you scream this is not good news let me finish. I'm going to remake the story because my writing style has gotten a lot better. if you don't believe me read to serve humbly my thundercats story. **

**I will keep the story up until the first chapter of the new story is ready. Also I'm renaming the story to either "you're the death of me" or based of the song by pink "leave me alone (I'm lonely)" that or something else. I will have a poll on my page I want your help please!**

**And this story will be focused on Blurr and Ironfire getting together and their relationship growing less quickly. And if I don't quite Haha, the sequel to this story will be more on finding Blurr after he's gone. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I need help! Someone tell me the different body parts and time saying for transformers I know servo is hand and nano click is like a second but I know nothing else. **

"He's not dead damn it!" I screamed pounding my fist into the table making Longarm jump.

"He's missing in action I didn't say he was dead!" he shouted back

"Yeah but that usually means that you think he's dead! Plus if he was I would feel it through are spark bond!"

"Calm down Ironfire I'm sure he's fine"

My good friend Jazz said grabbing my shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come back"

I couldn't stop the tears as they started to run down my face though I made no sound. He was here just two weeks ago how can he be gone.

"I'll walk you home." Jazz gently said to me I simply shook my head and walk out of the room. _

Blurr is his name he's an intelligent agent for the elite guard. He was built for that job; he's the fastest mech on Cybertron.

He's my bond mate also a father to two younglings, Speedup who is a mech, age 5 in human years and Shifter the younger mech, age 4 in human years.

I was 18 in human years when I first met him. I had the job of handing out missions and sorting files in the elite guard. 19 I became his and I quit my job since the Elite Guard supported families who had someone working for them. 20 I had Speedup and 21 I had Shifter. I'm 25 now and apparently a widow. But if you want to get the full story I might as well start at age 18. _

* * *

><p>"Damn you and your ego!" I yelled tossing yet another file at Blurr<p>

He jumped out of the way and yelled "just give me my mission you stupid femme!"

"Well then next time don't brag about how fast, smart, and handsome you are" I yelled tossing him the data pad

"Well it's true" he shot back before running off.

I sat there for a few minutes staring at the door before I yelled "and don't you dare come back!"

The sad part though was Ultra Magnus walked in at that second. Also the room was a mess.

"explain." He bluntly said not taking his eyes off me.

"_Crap!"_ was the first thing that ran through my head. Then do to my brilliance an idea thankfully showed up in my processor. "Well you see the Decepticons have been winning lately so I was ranting about it…just a few minutes ago."

"Well that one hell of a rant!" Jazz said looking around my office.

"I'll clean it up right away sir I'm sorry" I mumbled as I started to pick up files. "Is there something you need sir?"

"Yes, was Blurr just here? I gave him the wrong mission number and need to stop him."

It took all my power not to burst out laughing! "Um I already gave him the mission he should be gone already." Ultra Magnus just nodded and walked off but Jazz stayed behind.

"Blurr ticked you off didn't he…" Jazz said turning to me

"Was it the obvious?" I asked slipping more files into their place.

"Kinda…yeah." He said picking up some files. But no sooner he did Blurr zoomed back in looking pissed.

"You gave me the wrong mission!"

"no." I corrected calmly "you gave me the code number of the mission I simply found it and gave it to you. So you gave yourself the wrong mission." With that said I turned on my heel and started picking up files again.

"That was quick by the way do you have your report" I asked, he started rambling off faster than sound but I caught it all.

"Did you get that?" he asked leaning over my shoulder making sure I typed it all down.

"Yes I did now that you slowed down Ultra Magnus is looking for you" I smacked him without looking away from the screen.

He rubbed his cheek glaring daggers at my back I'm almost positive. "thanks." He growled and sped off.

"You could have been nicer you know." Jazz said handing me more files. "How did you catch all that rambling anyway?"

"I'm used to it he does it all the time." I laughed

"Well I better get going got more work to do." He said waving goodbye and walking out the door. _

* * *

><p>I closed the door softly behind me I hope the nanny didn't get worn out trying to catch my little speed devils.<p>

"Oh thank Primus your home!" Screeched the nanny making me lose my hearing for a nano second. But I wasn't in the mood to hear complaining so I tossed her the credits I owed and walked up the stairs.

Since me and Blurr where both in the elite guard we got a pretty good house, Three stories tall. Speedup and Shifter's bedroom are on the top floor which is simply a big octagon with a glass roof on top of the house meant to be an observatory.

As I walk into the room picking up some small toys along the way to their berths. Shifter was on his stomach drooling slightly why Speedup is over in the corner looking through the telescope Blurr got him.

"You should be in bed mister." I said swooping him up in my arms

"I was looking for daddy." He softly said. He never was much of a talker unlike his brother who won't shut up till you snap at him or you ask him what he wants.

What was I going to tell a 5 year old and a 4 year old that their father might be dead?

"Well it might be awhile before daddy comes home." I said rubbing his helm. "And mommy might have to go find him."

"So daddy's lost?"

"…..yeah kinda." I whispered.

He jumped out of my arms and ran to his telescope taking it off the stand. "When you find daddy can you give this to him so he can find his way?"

I swallowed back my tears and nodded taking the telescope from him.

Once I had him settled into his berth I had only one task ahead of me…finding someone who was willing to watch my kids! _

* * *

><p>Jazz was rubbing his helm as yet another object goes flying over him and at Blurr.<p>

"You just love to throw thing don't you!" Blurr yelled at me wavering his fist. "I just walked into the room!"

"Yeah now get out!" I shrieked quickly searching for something to toss. All of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head with a circular metal disk.

"HA!" Blurr yelled point a finger at me then turned to run…well tried to run anyway because I tackled him. I was sitting on his back now he tried to kick me off….didn't work.

"Get off get off! He yelled

"Not until you beg for mercy." I said bluntly

"Never! You can't make me!"

I was about to force him when Jazz knocked me off.

"You two can't be in the same room without trying to kill each other!" he yelled tossing his arms in the air but got and evil grin all of a sudden. "Hey do you guys want to do a bet?" he asked "50 credits to each of you if you win."

"I'm in I said quickly." One thing that sucks about the elite guard supporting you is that you can only get the things you need not the things you want.

"I'll win easily." Blurr said with his stupid smug grin he has.

"Good, so here's the deal you both get a day off tomorrow I see so you have to spend the whole day together without killing each other or you both have to give me 50 credits from your account." He grinned.

"Never!" we both yelled at the same time. I shot a glare at Blurr and he shot one back.

"Ok so I'll just go get my 50 credits now since you backed out." Jazz said turning to walk off

"Fine I'll do it!" me and Blurr said in unison yet again shooting glares at each other.

"Good luck." Jazz said holding back his laughter.

**IM SO SORRY IF THE STORYS TO FAST OR IM TO ****descriptive!**** Yes I don't know if there will be action (besides Ironfire's and blurr's spits) this is just plain romance and stuff…reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok! First showings of a secret crush! :D **

**thank you ****Anodythe for the helpful advice I posted the time below and yes I will use more of the little ones in this chapter I found it funny myself**

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days? **

I frowned slightly as I walked down the main hall to Ultra Magnus's office. I was holding Shifter with one arm and my free servo was holding Speedup's hand and I marched down the long hall.

"Mom this place is scary." Speedup said as we walked past an older bot with many battle scars.

"We get to see the Magnus today sweet spark just keep close to me."

Shifters eyes brightened "do you think he'll use his hammer?" he said looking up at me with excitement.

The thought of it made me cringe but all I said was "maybe dear just maybe."

"Whoa mother on the go!" I heard some of the younger and newer recruits say as I walked by.

"No more like mother on a mission." said a femme smiling at Speedup as he waved at them.

When I got to Ultra Magnus's office Sentinel was keeping watch at the door.

"Hey you can't just barge in like that go make an appointment!" he yelled at me waving his hand toward a femme sitting at a desk.

I stood on my tip toes so I was optic to optic with him and said in a low menacing voice. "You better move you fat aft out of the way or so help me I will shave that big chin of yours off melt it down into a wall ornament and hang it on my wall."

"You better move mister." Shifter said looking up at Sentinel

"Mommas scary when she's anger even daddy hides." Speedup added nodding his head really fast.

"And you don't want to be in her way when she's angry" they both said

Sentinel blinked his optics for about a Nanoclick then stepped aside.

As I walked into the giant office Sentinel walked in after me looking like he was forced to let me in.

"Ironfire? I didn't think I had an appointment with you today" Ultra Magnus said looking at me with concern.

"You didn't sir" I said putting Shifter down. Jazz took the hint and swooped up both of them and went to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Shifter yelled making Jazz stop. "I didn't get to see him use his hammer."

Jazz was about to say something when Ultra Magnus held up his hammer and sent a loud crack through the room.

Shifter laughed as Jazz walked out of the room.

"Sir I'm sorry to barge in like this but I wish to ask for blurr's last transmission coordinates." I said never leavening eye contact with him.

"You could have asked Longarm Prime Ironfire not me." He said calmly

"I don't like him sir." I said every ounce of hate I had for that mech dripped out in that sentence.

He sighed as he waved his hand at Sentinel. "I don't want to fight with you today go with Sentinel Prime to Longarm Prime's office to get what you need." Sentinel was about to protest but decided to keep his mouth shut. _

* * *

><p>Blurr said cross armed on a bench in the main plaza grumbling something about how 50 credits isn't worth this.<p>

"You know" I said "the day would go by a lot faster if we did something." He looked at me and mumbled something.

"What?" I said leaning closer to him.

He put a finger on my head and pushed me back. "I said what do you want to do."

"Well I don't know you're the mech you think of something!" Blurr was about to snap at me but closed his mouth

After a long silence he said. "Want to go eat something?"

"It's early morning."

"Just a suggestion." Blurr said tossing up his hand in defense. And then yet another awkward silence.

"We could walk around?" I suggested

"Is that what you want?" he said rubbing his temple

"Well there's nothing else I can think of."

Suddenly A wide grin spread across his face. "How about run?"

"What?" before I could say any more he grabbed my servo and shot forward. We weaved in and out through pedestrians so fast I couldn't take it all in. I ran as fast as I could being dragged and all. This felt frightening, stupid, scary and….fun.

Unknowingly I leaned my body forward and instead of moving my legs to keep from falling I moved them to go faster.

"Fun isn't it!" Blurr said noticing my actions

"You got to be kidding me you do this every day!" I asked ignoring what he asked. He slowed down to a stop near a deserted street. "Bad place to stop Blurr." I said bluntly

"Scared?" he asked with an evil grin

"no." I said glaring at him. "But to answer your question I thought it was fun you're lucky."

He smiled at me then looked around slightly. "I think Jazz was following us."

"He was?" I asked wondering how in the world he knew that

"Making sure we get along or making sure we lose his little bet." Blurr said giving me a duh look.

"Well can we go somewhere else please this place if giving me the creeps."

"So you are scared!" he said laughing

I started to march for him "now listen here mister Ahh!" NOW DON'T ASK ME HOW THIS HAPPENED! I tripped and went tumbling forward, Blurr went to catch me AND somehow...we ended up making lip contact.

I don't know how long we were like that but our eyes where as wide as saucers.

Blurr pulled back quickly wiping he's lips with the back of his servo. "Nice trick?" he said raising and optic ridge (which I think is an eyebrow someone tell me?)

"That wasn't a trick I swear to primus it wasn't!" I yelled waving my arms wildly

"I knew you had a crush on me you just acted like an aft to hide it!" he said grinning evilly

"No I didn't I swear!"

"You're even flushing. I'm right!" Blurr laughed out he seemed unaffected by the kiss. Unlike me that was my first and it was to my worst and only enemy….damn primus is laughing at me right now

I didn't even know Blurr got closer to my face when I heard "you're really cute when you're flustered."

"Ehhhhh?" I yelled stepping back I probably looked like an idiot but I don't care.

Blurr straightened and grinned evilly. "Today's going to be fun."

"_Great!"_ I thought "_he just found another way to tease me!" __

* * *

><p>I made Sentinel get the information I needed the first thing I was going to do once I get it was take a ship to wherever he was and go!<p>

"Here's your bloody information now beat it before I throw you in the stockade!" Sentinel said throwing it at me.

"You mean before I throw you." I snapped turning on my heel and walking off

I followed the sounds of "what a cute youngling!" "Did you see those adorable younglings Jazz had?" "I never had seen such a cute face on a youngling mech before!" I couldn't help but laugh at the last one.

Once I **finally** found them Jazz was showing them some of the older much wiser mech's and femmes

"Look theirs mommy!" Shifter said pointing at me from where he was sitting.

"Hey were you good for Jazz?" I said walking over

"Hey mommy this is Gunslinger he's a scout and sharp shooter" Speedup said pointing at the old mech with the battle scars that we saw earlier.

"Hello sir." I said smiling

"Nice to meet the mother of these fine mech's" he said nodding at me a small smile crossing his face.

"Thank you sir." I said picking up Shifter who had grabbed my leg

"Oh thanks Jazz for watching the little devils for me." I said looking at Jazz who looked like he had way too much attention for one day

"Well we better get going thank you again Jazz and nice meeting all of you." I said to the older one then I waved and walked off.

"Where home!" Shifter called out as loud as he can get his voice box to go. Then he slumped and mumbled "I'm tired."

I laughed swooping him up in my arms. "Aren't you hungry first?"

"Food then bed." He mumbled as I walked for the energon dispenser.

Speedup didn't seem tired at all but after they had food in their tanks the soon fell into recharge.

I swooped them both up with a strained grunt. "Damn when did you both get so heavy?" I asked myself as I trudged up the flight of stairs

Once I had my little bundles of joy in there berths I decided to say hello to mine. As I pulled the thermal blanket over my shoulders I looked at the empty spot next to me. I sat up and grabbed a small digi pad off my bedside table which showed a picture of me and Blurr on the city view bridge. It was a funny picture Blurr was forcing me to smile by having his hand looped around my head and one of his fingers pulling at the corner of my mouth into an awkward smile.

I still look the same as I use to a helm that looked like short human hair a clear visor so you can still see my light orange optics I was always black red and orange

* * *

><p>All day was awkward for me Blurr ran from one place to another showing me some actually really cool things. I was chewing on my rust stick as Blurr was pointing at his favorite shop for racing.<p>

"Hey it's almost night." He said looking up at the plaza clock "want to go to the city view bridge?" he asked me

All I did was shrug as he shot of toward the bridge with me. I do admit it was pretty up there the lights made everything glow. I said that out loud making Blurr laugh at me saying that's what their suppose to do.

"Hey Ironfire I know this is kinda quick like me and after all we got in some pretty bad arguments but I was wondering if you would like to try this again when it's not a bet?"

I looked over at him. The way he looked it was hard to believe I try hitting him with files and metal disks all the time. "If you want." I sighed damn him.

A grin spread across his face as he pulled out something from his sub space.

"Is that a camera?" I asked looking at the object

"Why yes it is" he said

"I hate pictures no way am I going to let you take a picture of me!"

"Fine be that way." He said turning around….damn him.

But my silent cursing was interrupted when Blurr's hand was in my face forcing a smile on my face at taking a picture.

"Yes I got blackmail!" he yelled shoving the camera in his subspace so I can't get it.

"You pain in my aft!" I yelled tackling him….and failing he somehow caught me and the next thing I knew is that I was at the front of my house.

"Later!" he yelled running off.

"Damn you Blurr! Do you hear me? D-A-M-N YOU!"

**I know it's a little fast but I thought I'd make blurr a fast mover since he is lol so review and rate**


	4. Chapter 3

**. sorry for the crappy chapter a family member died (dident know much about them but it's still sad)**

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days**

"Are we there yet?" Shifter asked wiggling in his seat.

"Are we at the space bridge yet?" I asked him putting my data pad down.

"No."

"There's your answer." I said picking back up my data pad. I found out that Blurr's last transmission was on a planet called earth so I had to get a ship and drive to the nearest space bridge. (apparently the Cybertron Space Bridge is off limits to the earth sector.)

"Are we there now!" he asked jumping up to look out the window.

"Are we at the space bridge yet?" I asked a little strain in my voice.

"…..no."

"Well there's your answer!" kids…can't take them anywhere.

"Are we there now mommy!" he yelled

"If where at the space bridge then yes if not then no!" I snapped. Kids you just can't take them anywhere

Speedup remained silent most of the trip. He was so quite I thought he went offline.

"Brother I think we're here now." He finally said to Shifter.

"Goody we're here we're here!" he said prancing around his brother seat. Shifter had his father's way of not shutting up yet he looks more like me then anything…well a mechish version of me. He was burnt orange and black with a clear visor showing his bright blue optics.

His brother on the other hand got blurs looks. In fact he looks like a mini version of him but black and white with orange optics.

"Now go sit down where landing soon." I told Shifter "Jazz told me a great place to land."

* * *

><p>I typed so fast on my computer that day I thought I would burn out the hard drive. It was on how to get Blurr back when I go back to work for the kiss (which was semi my fault) and for the damn picture he took!<p>

"Yes! I'm finally finished!" I yelled tossing my servos in the air and doing a happy dance.

I looked out my window and my neighbor was looking at me funny so I tinted the window.

"That was way out of place for me but oh the irony when I kick his aft so hard it will send him halfway across Cybertron and back!" I all of a sudden though about what I said. "….I sounded like a decepticon just now….they must have fun planning our agonizing death ARG! I can't believe I just said that! I need some oil!"

I walked to my kitchen over to my storage where I hold all my oil. I also grabbed a rust stick for a sweet treat. A knock on my door interrupted my pre victory meal. As I opened the door I frowned.

"Hey I came to ruin your day with my presence." Blurr said with his usual smug grin. Apparently he had a change of spark and forgot last night….must have been on something.

"What do you want you son of a glitch." I snapped

"From jazz." He said handing me 50 credits.

"Oh…thanks?" I said turning to slip it on a shelf.

"Oh by the way love your plan for revenge." I turned to the direction of my computer and blurr was sitting in the chair reading the final bits of my evil plan.

"How dare you come into my house without permission!" I screeched making Blurr cringe. He pulled out the disk that I downloaded so I could take it to work.

"I think I'll go now." He quickly said (well actually his normal speed) and ran at full speed for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled tossing my empty oil can at the door closing it. Fortunately he hit it head on.

"Ow crap that hurt." He mumbled rubbing his head that was the first time I heard him talk normal….did I damage is voice box? He slumped to the floor rubbing his head I was starting to get worried.

"A...Are you o...Ok?" I said slowly walking toward him. I looked at the door and cringed there was latterly a huge dent in it. He said nothing just slightly leaned against me and passed out.

"Blurr?" no answer. "Blurr!" I hosted him up on my back with all my might I had. It was hard but I got it. I but him on my berth and checked his head he had a small dent.

"Ok calm down he's not dead! But a medic would be nice just to make sure!" I was hyperventilating so hard my vents kicked on.

I finally got a medic and Jazz after about an hour of trying to figure out what to do.

Jazz was still trying to calm me down why the medic was checking him. He told me it was bound to happen which only made me feel worse.

"Well he won't be working for a while and he should stay with someone to make sure he gets enough energon and such but otherwise he'll live." The medic said before walking out.

"I'll watch him." I told Jazz not looking up from the spot on the floor that I found.

"You don't have to deal with him I'll find someone to watch him." He said

"No I want to so I can make up for what I did to him."

"It wasn't your fault Ironfire!" Jazz insisted. "He grabbed your file."

"And I should have just let him run off with it!" I yelled at him making him step back. He fell silent for a few minutes the nodded

"I'll tell Ultra Magnus." He said walking off. _

* * *

><p>Well…we crashed. The auto pilot didn't do landing….so I had to. Blurr would be laughing so hard right now. "You're such a good driver!" he would tell me then I would pout and he'd kiss me on the forehead.<p>

"Momma something's coming." Speedup said looking at a bunch of headlights coming through the woods.

"Go hide and don't come out till I say so!" I yelled pushing them behind a rock. The cars that where coming transformed into autobots around 5.

"No insignia bossbot" a yellow one said. Crap mine must have burnt off when I jumped from the ship.

"Wait a sec kid she doesn't look like a decepticon." A white and red mech said. The yellow one looked ready to fight so I stepped back into a fighting pose. I seemed to trigger something because most look ready to fight now.

I grabbed a hot metal rod for a weapon waiting for one to strike.

"Were not trying to hurt you we just want to know why you're here?" I looked at the red and blue mech holding up his hands

"Mommy there's some funny looking organic here!" Speedup yelled running around the corner. It started the yellow one and he sent a bolt right at him.

"Speedup!" I yelled as it him in the chest plate. As he hit the ground his small frame shook violently.

"Bumblebee!" a black and gold mech yelled running toward Speedup. I should have thought of the possibilities but I was so shocked at what just happened I had every intent to kill.

I ran wildly toward the mech that got near speedup and the hot rod collided with his legs. He let out a yell of pain as I kicked him to the side.

I didn't hastate one Nanoclick to run for the group. The red and blue one pulled out his ax to block my attack and a heavy green one came from behind. I tossed myself over the red and blue one smacking him in the back of his helm with the rod.

And then I jumped on the green ones arm and stabbed the rod into a joint.

I was about to go for the red and white one when I saw him over at speedup. I saw his medic symbol but that didn't clear my senses. I had a hand at his throat ready to kill him but he never took his eyes off me.

"I'm helping your child do you want to kill me and risk losing him to?" he asked me his voice was calm. I put my hand down at looked at Speedups offline optics. Then worry set in

"That femmes a crazy glitch!" the one called Bumblebee yelled he was over by the one I knocked in the legs.

"Shut up Bumblebee!" said the one he was helping.

"Mommy is brother ok!" Shifter yelled running out all teary eyed and scared.

I heard some mumbles in the background like "she has another one?" "What is she doing way out here with two younglings?"

"See he'll be fine but I want to run a better diagnostic on him back at my med bay." The medic said handing me him.

"Fine but if you or anyone else tries a trick I'm going to kill you." I threatened.

"By the way my name is Ratchet." He said smiling at me completely ignoring my threat….I think I like this medic. _

* * *

><p>(Blurr's view!)<p>

I groggily opened my optics as pain made my helm throb. This wasn't my house I could tell that right off the bat.

"Where in the pit am I?" I asked out loud but quickly covered my mouth. I said that as clear as day! How did I do that! What the pit is going on?

I heard something groan the move. I slowly lifted my head up praying to primus it wasn't who I thought it was. Damn it is!

Ironfire was curled in a chair on the other side of the room in a deep recharge. I could have taken the time to pull a prank but I was too mortified to even move.

I got out of the berth I was in and slowly walked over to her expecting her to jump up and yell boo.

"Hey…Ironfire...you up?" of course she's not up dim wit why did you asked that.

She groaned yet again the said "do you need something to eat?"

I stifled my laughter but stopped when it made my helm hurt worse. Then my tank rumbled out of nowhere!

"I take that as a yes" she mumbles and got up….she recharge walks.

The funny thing is she actually got me energon which freaked me out as well.

She curled up on the couch this time and said. "I'm sorry Blurr I hope you'll forgive me."

My eyes softened when I heard that. "It's ok it was bound to happen."

But what shocked me more was tears stated to run down her face plate. "But I should have let you leave then you wouldn't have got hurt." Then I realized she would never confess like this if she where awake.

I must have tortured her when I passed out this was a simple accident but she felt responsible for what happen. I leaned forward in the chair I was sitting in and gently grabbed her servo. What was I doing?"

"It's not your fault." I whispered giving her servo a squeeze. She squeezed back a small smile crossing her face.

What was this feeling I had? I felt warm and fuzzy like my face was flushing. And she looked cute when she slept. Was I….no can't be I hate her guts. Or did I….was I falling in love with her? _

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF CHAPTER 3 oh how cute I had to hurry the romance bits in because well I just had to.<strong> **THIS IS A CRAPY CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 4

**I WAS PUSHING THIS CHAPTER ALONG SO WARNING BORING FILLERS AHEAD!**

**Time yet again**

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days**

**(Another Blurr view because I want to)**

"When in the pit did you get up!" Ironfire yelled pointing at me wildly.

"About a megacycle ago why?" I answered playing with the empty energon cube.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" she snapped pulling me out of the chair I was sitting in.

"Oh come on I promise I will go lie down if you tell me why I can talk normal….well weird for me." I begged dragging my feet in hopes to stop.

"I think it has to do with when you collided with my door. Something about your voice box not working I think." She said letting go off my hand and huffing.

"Good to know, by the way you're forgiven." I said a small barely visible smirk on my faceplate.

"I wasn't asking to be forgiven!" she snapped

"But you did when you where recharge walking." I said barely holding back my laughter as her faceplate paled.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked trying to look calm which was um….how do I put this. EPIC FAIL!

"And you confessed that you love me." I said a full out grin across my face. I was lying about that part of coarse but hey she's so much fun to tease!

Her faceplate flushed bright red. She constantly opened her mouth the closed it as if to say something. Then she looked at the kitchen the back at me then walked quickly into the kitchen.

Ok….not what I was expecting. Did I fry her processor or something? I walked into the kitchen and she was pacing in circles. I take back what I said about frying her processor I think she lost hers.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh-yes-I'm-good-no-problem-here!"She said that faster than I would have. "Are you sure I said that?" she asked me.

Should I say yes or no I was half tempted to say yes so I tried it. "Yes you did."

Her faceplate yet again flushed and I heard her cooling vents turn on. But she stood still.

"I was joking!" I said this was kinda scary. However, her flush didn't go away and her cooling vents seemed to be working harder….oh crap…I think she may actually likes me.

"You do love me?" I said my optics widening just cycle of 2 ago we where tossing things at each other.

"I thought you were so cute the way you talked fast and your little ego is adorable but I don't..." she got quieter with each word.

"Well…this it awkward."I bluntly said she looked at me funny "What? It is!"

"I blame Jazz." She said so quietly I almost didn't catch it. "He said mech's tease femmes they like. So I thought you were…." Yet another unfinished sentence.

"So…how are you." Why did I just say that? But she started laughing so I guess I did something right.

"I'm great!" she managed to say between laughs. I smiled at the sight of her actually laughing this hard. After she stopped laughing se looked up at me and smiled.

"You're funny." She said

"What can I say?" I said looking down at her "it's a natural talent." I had the sudden need to lean forward. Little did I know I was already doing that. I was so close I could hear her spark pounding I wonder if mine was doing the same. _

* * *

><p>It's been a Decacycle since the little accident I had with Optimus and his team. I learned all their names and got to know them. Speedup forgot all about what happened and was playing video games with Bumblebee. I also learned that Blurr wasn't here (bummer) and that Bulkhead was trying to find the place in which Blurr was tossed to.<p>

I actually had taken a likening to Bumblebee. He reminded me so much of Blurr! same age, Fast, arrogant and stupid yet sweet at times.

Shifter was bothering Prowl….again he adored the ninja bot I just don't think prowl thought the same. I saw Prowl sigh and pick shifter up walking off with him.

I forgot to mention a new game Prime's team made up. "See who can ware out Shifter without being worn out!" So far no one won.

Me, I simply let him ware himself out that always works.

"so let me get this straight your bond mate died on a mission with Blurr, he helped you and your kids start anew and in the process he became such a good friend to you that when he was reported missing you went to find him." Optimus said optics narrowing.

"Yep!" was all I said smiling. Don't ask why I was lying because I don't know. Nevertheless, Optimus bought it so I'm good!

"Mom can I try this game called mortal combat!" Speedup asked but Bumblebee was behind him swiping his servo at his neck mouthing say no.

"Next time sweet spark try a game Bumblebee thinks you'll like." I said

"All right." He said running toward Bumblebee who mouthed the word thanks to me.

Prowl walked up to me rubbing his helm and smiling. "I won." Was all he said.

"What?" Ratchet asked looking up from a data pad.

"I wore him out." Prowl said holding up shifter who was in a deep recharge.

"How'd you do that?" Bulkhead asked walking over.

"My secret not yours." Prowl laughed handing Shifter to me. But then he whispered something into my audio receptor that made me smile.

"You are an absolute genius!" I said. I think that got everyone's attention but I said nothing just to leave them hanging. _

* * *

><p>(Back to Ironfire's view sorry :D)<p>

I was sitting on my coach watching the Cybertron news. But not paying much attention to it. I was more thinking about the make out I just had with Blurr in my kitchen. He had gently lifted up my chin so the kiss was almost like a cheesy movie you'd watch...or a book. I swear I will never make fun of cheesy romance movies ever again!

But I think the kiss wore him out because now he's in recharge resting lightly on my lap. I laughed a bit though he has such a big ego he'll probably do something stupid to impress me tomorrow.

I was afraid to leave him alone in my house no doubt. So I slowly lifted his head off my lap so I could get up.

I kissed his helm and slowly walked away so I could get my work done. The next day I left work and decided to make a list of stuff blurr had to do. (Eat, sleep and don't do anything stupid!) I think I got my point across.

"Hey so how's Blurr?" I heard Jazz ask so I looked up from my data pad and stylus.

"As annoying as ever why?" I said looking back down and continuing my work. A small package was pushed into my view and waved a few times.

"Who's this from?"

"Blurr or course." Jazz said stepping a few steps back as I took the package. I opened it and frowned I pulled out the data pad and scrolled through its contents.

"Well nothing exploded, shot out or made a weird noise so what's that say?" Jazz asked leaning over my shoulder. I handed him the data pad and he scrolled through it.

"He has a crush on you!" his semi yelled kinda shocked me.

"Actually I like him and he likes me so yes and no." I said pushing the data pad; I was working on into a slot in the wall.

"That it he's coming to my house! I don't want you two to do anything!" he said turning to walk out of the room.

"We didn't do anything so get that damn thought out of your processor before I knock it out!" I snapped (which I have been doing a lot of lately) Jazz studied me for about a Nanoclick before nodding.

"I have a question for you actually." I said stopping Jazz before he walked out. "You're always here before or during spits Blurr and I have why?"

He smiled at me "because you two are more entertaining then sitting in an office hearing complaints from Sentinel."

"That makes sense." I quickly agreed I could barley handle Sentinel myself! _

* * *

><p>"Speedup!" I yelled running around the base. "The game is over you won come out!"<p>

Sari a human friend of the team taught speedup a game called hide and seek. I found it fun until Speedup hasn't been found yet and I'm still seeking!

"I can't find him either." Sari said slumping down on my shoulder.

"He's not in the wash room." Bumblebee said walking up.

"Not in my tree." Prowl said.

"Oh where could he be?" I said crossing my arms and venting a sigh.

"Found him yet?" Optimus asked.

"No!" all of us said at the same time.

"I found him!" Bulkhead said happily running in. "he's with Ratchet!"

"With Ratchet?" all of us said at once not including Bulkhead.

Once I got there, a small smile spread across my faceplate. Ratchet was looking through some old medical data pads Speedup was on his lap deep in recharge.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you." I gently said walking over to take him.

"No need he's fine where he's at." Ratchet said waving his hand at me no looking up from what he was reading. "By the way both Shifter and Speedup are due for armor upgrades."

"Oh…ok." I dident need to asked anything eles so I simply left him alone.

**Sorry for the boring chapter I need fillers my present is going faster then I planed and the past can't keep up lol.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow there still is a lot I need to learn about making stories but hey we learn from mistakes! You just don't get good at it over night.**

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days**

**(Ironfire)**

I was sitting in my berthroom it was late on this planet and I was still up I was thinking about that faithful day curiosity got the best of me. I should have been a good femme and stayed out of it…why didn't I? _

* * *

><p>I was around age 8 and was sitting on the living room floor slightly listening to my parents in the other room. Judging by the tone of their voice something was wrong and they were making a critical decision.<p>

Slowly I decided to listen in on their conversation and leaned toward the door.

"I'm sacred for our only youngling's safety Icebreaker!"

"So am I Phoenixfire but there's nothing more we can do!"

Why are the sacred for me it makes no sense. Well my father is Icebreaker as you might have guessed. My mother was named Phoenixfire. Ironic huh?

"If we let them take her we won't see her again!" my mom yelled breaking out into sobs.

"If we run they will hunt us down and kill her I rather have her live! Honey we have no other choice." I heard some shifting I think he was hugging my mom to calm her down.

I opened the door wondering why they were upset.

"Mom?" I asked my dad instantly turned his head to my direction in a snap.

"Hey sweet spark what are you up to huh?" he said swooping me up in his strong arms that I loved so much.

"Why was mommy crying?" I asked as my mother gently grabbed my hand.

My dad didn't say anything he almost looked like he was going to cry himself. He pulled me closer to him as if like he was protecting me from someone.

He stayed that way for about a few Nanoclicks. Then he handed me to my mom and walked for are front door.

I had a sudden burst of worry run through my systems.

"They're here dear!" my dad said all of a sudden. My mom grabbed me tighter and walked next to dad. When he opened the door a lot of mean looking mech's where there.

"Is this the child?" one asked.

"Yes. But can me and my wife say goodbye first?" Icebreaker asked his voice dripping with poison. The mech nodded and my dad gave me and my mom a hug so I was in between them. And ever so quietly he whispered

"Sweet spark listen to me you have to go away for a while without mommy and daddy. Take this and run and don't let those mech's catch you. Don't stop no matter how tired you are till you reach your learning center there should be a mech there that will help you got it?" he said handing me a small blue crystal dagger of some sort with a small chain around it.

"Go now dear and remember don't use your little gift unless you have to." My mom said putting me down. I looked up at the mech as he loomed over me. I looked back at Icebreaker who smiled sweetly at me tears ran down his face.

I felt a sudden hatred for the mech's that where here. They were talking me away from my family they hurt my parents they can't and won't have me.

I ran under the legs of the one mech that was waiting for me. They all scrambled for me but thankfully since I was small I slipped through them and they only hit each other.

"Get that pit spawn make sure it doesn't get away!" that was the last thing I heard before I skidded around the corner. Pain already set in but I couldn't stop I had to make my dad proud.

I knew why they were here for me no sooner my mom said not to use my gift no unless I had to. When I was born I was blessed by the allspark even though it wasn't here. I frightened most of the sparkling doctors.

I was about 5 when I found out that I could call on the allspark for any power I could think of. Speed, strength, stamina, wisdom whatever I could do it…..back then I was too young to understand the power I was given. My dad told me that bots are afraid of things they can't explain so they try to destroy or suppress it.

No one was there when I got to the learning center. I was alone with no help at all. However, I got lucky I managed to live on my own for yet another 8 years until I could join the AutoBots elite guard academy where I trained long and hard for my job. I was treated badly because I came off the street but I showed them I was top in my class. I always wondered what happened to my parent it haunts me every night. _

I reached into my subspace grabbing that crystal dagger my dad gave me. it shined in the moon light from the small hole in my room. Why did he give me this it would shatter on impact of any bots armor even the worst. I gently stroked Speedups helm thinking about it Shifter yawned on the other side of me snuggling deeper into my chest.

I told Blurr about my powers and past before we bonded he was shocked but didn't hate me. I later told him that no sooner Speedup and Shifter find out they have it to they will come for them. However, right now, my worries were on Speedup he's my age when I found out, I have to make sure Optimus or the others don't find out. _

* * *

><p>I jumped around in my new berthroom. Some time has passed since me and Blurr started hanging out we would fight less and less every day. My 19th birthday came and past quickly and the days got slower. Decepticons did not cause any problems so I would sit in my office aimlessly doing nothing. Recently Blurr and I became bonded and we moved to a new house not because we needed to just because we could.<p>

"This place is huge how did you get it." I said running up to Blurr

"Jazz pulled a few strings for me." He simply said smiling.

"We didn't kick anyone out did we?" I asked grabbing his shoulders

"What? No!" Blurr stammered face flushing. "This is the old observatory Jazz pulled a few strings and got it refurnished for a house."

"That would explain the glasses dome on the top of our house." Now that I think about it before I walked in you could plainly see it. Damn I'm not very observant. I looked over at Blurr expecting a tease but he said nothing just looked worried.

"You like it right?" he asked quietly

"No I don't like it I love it you did a good job." I said grabbing his servo.

"I'm glad but…" he didn't finish is sentence.

"But what?" I asked.

"I won't be here to help you move the stuff in I have a mission and have to leave tomorrow." He blurted out

"How long will you be gone?" I slowly asked.

"The longest….a solar cycle the shortest though is about a 3 to 4 Decacycles." No sooner he said that I frowned.

"That's a long time to be gone Blurr." My voice tone was deadly.

"I'm sorry but longarm prime insisted I be on that one." oh I was so going to kill him but then again. I leaned my head against him I should have known stuff like this was going to happen that's what I get for falling for and elite guard agent.

"Do you want to do something before you go get some energon maybe?" I asked looking up at him.

"I was actually hoping you would toss something at me." He said stroking my helm.

"I would but there's nothing to toss right now." I said kissing him gently

"Oh pity." He said wrapping his arms around my waist with that cocky look he gets.

He did help me move some stuff into the new house that day just to get me started. The next day I walked with him to the spaceport. It was when we got their I realized why they needed him about 5 other speeders and 10 others where there and the ship was full of prisoners.

"You're transporting prisoners?" I said giving him a look.

"Yeah but I didn't think there would be this many." He said a worried look crossing his faceplate. "Do we have enough bots is what I'm worried about."

"The rest are already in the ship the ones out here have families." Jazz said walking up.

"You're going?" I asked

"No but U8ltra Magnus is watching." Jazz said pointing at a stand in which he stood. Jazz continued to fill me in on the details and through the whole time I didn't let go of Blurr's servo.

"You kinda have to let go now." Blurr said into my audio receptor.

I glared at him then said "fine but just to let you know the whole house is going to be pink when you come back."

"No it won't." He said kissing me on the helm and turned to walk toward the ship.

"Yes it will you watch!" I yelled after him smiling.

"No it won't because you don't like pink!" he yelled back before going on the ship.

After I took off Jazz leaned over and said "you should paint it pink just to surprise him."

"You know I should." I said looking at him a nodding.

"I'll help you even." Jazz said grinning at mw as we walked off. _

* * *

><p>(Quick Blurr view)<p>

I looked at Ironfire one last time before the ship door closed. I felt horrible we only been together for about a single Decacycle and I already left her.

"Hard time leavening you bond mate kid?" and old mech said to me

I snorted "that an understatement."

"The names Gunslinger kid and just to let you know I took one look at her and I know she'll be fine."

"I know she'll be fine but I don't know if I'll be fine!" I said tossing my servos into the air. "The names Blurr by the way not kid."

Gunslinger laughed, "You'll be fine I mean maybe a few scratches but I'm sure you'll be ok."

"thanks." I said sarcastically

"You're welcome." he said back in the same tone. I talked to him for a bit before heading to my room. Once I got there and settled in we where a long way from cybertron. I offline my optics trying to fall into recharge but a beeping sound woke me back up.

"What in the pit?" before I could call maintenance all I heard was a loud boom and flashes of light and my world went black.

**hehehe i like this chapter major clifhanger!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope the 5 chapter was exciting pay attention to that chapter I'm thinking about making that the sequel or something after this story is finished.**

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days or a month**

**(Ironfire)**

I ran down the long hallway toward the infirmary almost hitting a few bots along the way. Why did this have to happen should I have known better? Somehow someone learned that the ship with the prisoners was rigged with a bomb that would detonate just a little after they left the space bridge.

They sent a team to retrieve survivors and them only brought back a few alive. So here I was praying to primus that blurr was one of them. There was a chance since I didn't feel like an empty void in my spark.

"Slow down Ironfire!" jazz yelled grabbing my servo stopping me in my tracks. "You're going to be searching the whole building if you keep this up! just let me ask the front desk."

"I'll just asked someone else I'm not walking all the way back!" I snapped.

"Don't bother doing that jazz I'll just take her there." Sentinel said walking up us.

"You I thought you hated medical wards." Jazz said slightly confused that sentinel would actually do that. Sentinel said nothing about the comment jazz tossed at him and simply waved his hand at me to follow. A little shocked myself my feet moved without me.

"He's in there." Sentinel said stopping right outside a closed door with 2 guards in front of it.

I was about to thank him but he ran off. The guards stepped aside for me and I walked into the room. Blurr was hooked up to multiple energon lines. And that only happens when somebots on life support.

His armor was dull and cracked but not gray. I was all alone in the room I started to wonder where the medics were.

I gently grabbed his servo putting it against my forehead.

"I should have known this would happen." I whispered. With a transport that far even with spacebridges for hundreds of prisoners something's bound to happen. I just have to find out who did it.

A groan pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up just in time to see blurr shift a bit then his optics online.

"Am I in the well of allsparks now?" he said the looked at me "well then I been screwed."

"Blurr!" I yelled.

"Not so loud that hurts." He mumbled so it sounded more like not loud hurt.

"Sorry…but why is it that you're screwed if I was in the well of allsparks." I asked hoping that he didn't lose his memory.

"Well that means you would have been dead to because of me."

I knew what he meant by that. I heard that some bond mates when one of them dies the empty feeling they are left with is so much they take their own life just to be with them.

"You're so sweet." I whispered putting my helm against his.

He let out a grunt. "I'm not sweet I'm stubborn you said yourself."

"The drugs must be getting to you I never said such a thing." I said lifting my helm off his.

"Nooooooo! You say that like every day!"

"How long have we been bonded mister you should know I didn't say that."

"Uh like 6 Decacycle and two cycles." He said optics narrowing

"Really…..that short?" I asked he nodded. There was a slight cough behind us making me turn around and blurr looking that direction.

"I came to check on patient blurr?" said a femme medic. "But I see he's doing fine I just need to run a few test. Are you his bond mate?" She asked walking to the other side of blurr.

"No!" blurr snapped "she's a pain in my aft!"

The medic laughed. "So I take that as a yes."

"Um by the way I think the drugs are getting to him is their some way we can cut that down?"

"Oh yes that happens sometimes the special blend of energon we give them makes them all delusional I'll disconnect some energon lines after this." She said nodding to me.

"For pits sake femme I'm not delusional!" blurr yelled trashing but stopped instantly. "Ow I can't do that."

"They always say that." The medic said to me in a quiet whisper and slightly nodding her helm to blurr making me laugh. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Ironfire I got a question for you!" bumblebee yelled running up.<p>

"Yes what is it?"

"Why does speedup look so much like blurr?"

"I feel cornered all of a sudden…" I said crossing my arms.

"Why unless your hiding something?" bumblebee said.

"Oh I see if you have a problem with the way one of my kids look then tell me straight!" I snapped pointing my finger into his chassis (chest right)

"No I just don't believe your story you're lying!" he snapped back.

I turned on my heel sharply. "Well that's just you then."

"None of us believe it they just don't want to piss you off." he said quietly making me turn back around. "I just want to know why you're really looking for blurr you seem to put your spark into it if you were just a friend you wouldn't do that."

He fell silent looking down at the floor.

"It's….complicated." I said.

"You love him don't you." Bumblebee said taking his optics of the floor.

"I guess you can say that…" I mumbled.

"But it's not just that is it your kids remind me so much of blurr." Bumblebee stood up straight looking me right in the optics. "I barley caught it but he said something about a femme he couldn't wait to get home to….your his bond mate aren't you."

"Yeah…I just didn't want anyone to think I was some idiotic femme wandering the galaxy's hoping that her partner might still be alive not wanting to lose anymore then she already lost." I whispered forcing myself to pry my line of vision away from his hard gaze.

"You thought that was wrong? Makes me wonder how much Cybertron has changed in the 50 stellar cycles I've been gone." He said leaning against the wall then there was silence.

"Hey bumblebee!" my youngest yelled breaking the quietness. "Speedup and I want to play twister prowl said to tell you that he's playing to!"

"Sweet revenge yep I'm coming!" bumblebee said walking after shifter giving me one glance before turning the corner.

"Much as changed" I whispered.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED AND UNEDITED!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update I have two going on three stories going and everything so…..**

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days or 1month**

**Body parts**

**Servo: hands or arms**

**Support peds: legs **

**Peds: feet**

**Digits: fingers**

**Chassis: (I think) chest**

**Helm: head**

**Optics: eyes**

**Glossa: (I think) tongue**

**Optic ridge: eyebrows of forehead**

"Were never gonna find daddy!" Shifter yelled sobbing into my chassis. I felt like a horrible mom I couldn't think of anything to say to him as he continued his meltdown.

I was early morning because the sun wasn't quite out yet or as the human called it.

"We'll find him don't worry but you need to stop crying remember what he says about that?" I finally thought of something to say to him.

Shifter stopped crying and sniffed. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" I asked in shock but of course he is only 4. "He used to say your gonna run out of tears that you have to save for imported things."

"…ok"

A little while after that he went back to sleep but not me I was up for good! I groaned running my servo over my helm. I was half tempted to get to know the couch better.

"Need a drink?" I looked over my shoulder seeing Prowl holding two energon cubes.

"please." I uttered. "That was genius how you wore out Shifter that one time with the processor over matter trick."

"I know you said that already." He said sitting down next to me and handing me the cube.

"Hows Bulkhead doing on the space bridge?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Almost finished." Prowl answered sipping some of his energon.

"Not just that I figured out where blurr was tossed two!" Bulkhead said happily walking in the room he stayed at sumdac towers that night to finish up along with Prowl.

"You did! Where?" I said trying not to yell in excitement.

"We have to wait for the others." Bulkhead smiled

I fell silent making Prowl and Bulkhead look at me funny

"Don't be disappointed I just thought you'd like backup! Two decepticons went with him." Bulkhead said smile disappearing.

"It's not that…."I murmured quietly. "What about my kids"

The only thing that came out of Prowls mouth was "ummm." _

* * *

><p>(Blurr's view)<p>

I was released from the med bay about a Decacycle after the accident. I can finally sleep in my own berth and spend the much need and much wanted time with my bond mate…..alone.

But no she says not till your at full working capacity she says. Well by time that happens I'll be on another mission the damn femme. But I wasn't going to give u that easy.

"Damn it Blurr let go!" she yelled trying to pull herself from my grip. She always said I had a grip made of iron this I can use to my advantage.

"no." I bluntly said pulling her back against my chassis. Resting my helm on top or hers she finally stopped moving. Sighing contently I closed my optics.

Though I can feel her still prying at my servos I was happy I can enjoy this moment that I have with her.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she said leaning her helm upward. I kissed her but only on the forehead

"Hey that doesn't count." She said flushing and started squiggling in my grip again.

"Remember I have to take it easy till I'm at full capacity….or did you forget that you said that?"

She growled at me and crossed her arms. Wait for it…three….two…one.

She grabbed the back of my helm to keep me from going anywhere and kissed me….I told ya to wait didn't I?

"Don't get to fierce." I whispered into her audio receptor.

She stuck her Glossa out at me and I took that time to kiss her again. But it didn't last long because I caught her off guard and she fell of the couch making me burst into laughter.

"Wow! The floor is actually quite comfortable!" she said. _

* * *

><p>(Ironfire)<p>

"That is a problem." Optimus said blinking his optics a few times

"Maybe I should go first and if the two seekers are there I'll kick their aft make them tell me where Blurr is and….and" I stopped I have no plan after that.

"You don't have a plan…do you." Bumblebee said letting out a sigh.

"No I think she just remembered that she has no ship." Ratchet said.

"Just let me go through at well figure it out from there." I said getting a bit irritated

"You mean we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Optimus said.

"What?"

"Human thing don't ask." _

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's safe?" Shifter asked looking at the space bridge that loomed over him like a tall tower.<p>

"It's safe trust me I built It." Bulkhead said proudly.

"Good luck Ironfire!" sari said from the platform she and her father where on.

I stepped through the space bridge and landed on a baron rock.

"Hey you femme yeah you come here!" I turned around to see a badly damaged seeker that looked exactly like Starscream.

"Please don't hurt me I beg you just help me I'll do anything!" this must be the coward.

"I'll think about it if you answer my questions." I sat down close enough to hear but far enough that he couldn't get me.

"One of my counter parts left me here the damn aft kisser one. As much as I wish not to get hurt I might as well." This one was without a doubt the coward.

"I heard you where tossed here with a blue autobot that was really fast where is he." I demanded trying to scare him.

"oh him he got away after telling us how to get out then ran for Cybertron that's all I know don't kill me!" he shrieked.

"He can't run in space tell the truth!" I yelled.

"You see that rock over there he used that as a ramp and jumped from asteroid to asteroid it's the truth I swear!"

"Optimus I need a pick up there's a seeker here for you to he won't do damage."

"That was quick."

"That was easy." I replied quickly as I looked out into deep space where the seeker said he went but then again we most likely rotated.

"I was hoping he'd be here but no it just got harder I have to find his trail and find out why he didn't make it back to Cybertron" I said as Bumblebee walked up behind me.

"What if he did but just…..had a system crash?"

"That would be…..just impossible but I'll keep it in mind." I said "Longarm Prime told me he was offline Blurr would have reported to him."

I looked at Bumblebee whose face was filled with shocked disbelief. "Did you just say Longarm Prime?"

"Yes what about that dumb aft?" I asked

"Longarm Prime is the decepticon shockwave!"


	9. New story!

**Guess what! new story up! just go to my profile and it should be called searching for you rewrite!**


End file.
